FreeSmart
)]] , not to be confused with Pencil's Alliance, was one of three teams of BFDIA. It was created in Get in the Van in response to a demand from Golf Ball, which was to promise not to stay with her team. The original members, all from Pencil's Alliance (including alternates), refused and opted to secede from Team No-Name and create a team on their own. After Ice Cube suggested they should be called "Revenge" and Ruby suggested "Poopy Mayonnaise", Book reminded the team they formed the team to gain freedom and suggested that as the name of the team. Pencil objected against the "Freedom" name, saying that the second syllable suggested that the members of the team were dumb. She suggested " " instead. This all-girl team currently features the fewest number of official members at 4, however, Match and Bubble are contributing members of the team. Pencil is the team leader. Match was eliminated prior to the team's formation, at Episode 5a's Cake at Stake. However, she escaped being launched to the TLC by using an elimination escaping device (a rope tied by Pencil). She assisted the team throughout the various parts of Episode 5. Unfortunately, following the team's victory in Episode 5e, the Firey Speaker Box discovered that she was not sent to the TLC after elimination, a fault that was swiftly remedied. Bubble is not an official contestant in BFDIA, due to not being present during selection. Despite this, Bubble is often spotted assisting her alliance-mates in challenges, with the Speaker Boxes attempting to halt her efforts whenever they can, due to her non-contestant status. At the end of Episode 5e, she was thrown somewhere by a Sender Scoop Thrower. It is not known where she landed. However, in Welcome Back, Bubble is seen along with the other FreeSmarters. This team has not yet been put up for elimination, despite the fact that Match had been eliminated and Bubble, in which is also flung from the show, is not a contestant in BFDIA. Members Trivia *FreeSmart was originally going to be called Freedom, but Pencil said that it sounded like Free-Dumb. *FreeSmart was the first team to have only females. *FreeSmart's members are the only ones that haven't been frozen (not counting eliminated contestants). *It is the 6th team overall to be created and the only team to never be up for elimination. **Although, this only applies to BFDIA, as BFB also has teams ( ) never to be up for voting. *FreeSmart currently has the lowest amount of members among the teams. Gallery Freesmartinterior.png|FreeSmart as they drive to Yoyle Mountain, Bubble's angry at Match for having a nicer colored seat FreeSmart.png|All the FreeSmart members being happy about their success in sawing Pencil in half. Bfdia 5e2.png|Bubble getting eliminated from FreeSmart. penciltree.png|Match... bubbletree.png|...and Bubble use Gelatin to pretend they are trees so they are not kicked off. pencilordering.png|Pencil: SHUT UP AND GET IN THE VAN!!! Image19.jpg|Match slaps TB after TB saying that Rocky's vomit was "cute" 5a 1.PNG|Bubble on the swings. 5a 2.PNG|The Clubhouse of Awesomeness Freesmart.png|The members of FreeSmart. Freesmartt.png|The FreeSmart Van FSSV.png|The Freesmart Supervan! Screen_Shot_2015-03-30_at_8.06.17_PM.png|FreeSmart's reaction to Pencil's name. Ruby and Book.PNG|Ruby and book Book in the Freesmart Supervan.PNG|Book telling Pencil that they forgot to bring the HPRC Stuck In The TLC.png|Match, as seen in Welcome Back, the only Freesmarter still stuck in the TLC. 20160917 224110.JPG|Everyone exept Match (who is in the TLC) dancing in Welcome Back Freesmart van by brownpen0-dabyrhr.png Category:FreeSmart Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Teams Category:Season 2 Teams Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Pencil Category:Ruby Category:Book Category:Ice Cube Category:Match Category:Bubble